baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baeloth
Baeloth Barrityl jest drowem, czarownikiem, postać występują w Enhanced Edition. Osobowość Baeloth Barrityl jest postacią złą jak na drowa przystała. Nie liczy się on z życiem innych istot i ma skłonności sadystyczne, stąd jego pomysł na "Kręgi Podmrodku". Ma bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie i jest wręcz arogancki w stosunku do innych osób. Baldur's Gate: Kręgi Podmroku Postać określa siebie mianem Baeloth Artysta, gdyż tworzy swego rodzaju arenę walkę gdzie mierzą się na na śmierć i życie różne istoty, zarówno potwory jak i humanoidy. Jakiś czas wcześniej napadł na osadę Duergerów i zniewolił większość jego mieszkańców za pomocą czarów aby mu służyli, od tamtego czasu szare krasnoludy służą jako sprzedawcy oraz jako wojownicy w jego igrzyskach. Baelothowi udało się również zmusić do posłuszeństwa Najima - geniusza, oraz obserwatora - Ghlouralka. Wszyscy jego niewolnicy są świadomi swojej sytuacji, jednak klątwa na nich nałożona zmusza ich do posłuszeństwa. Jego igrzyska są bardzo krwawe i przez to uwielbiane przez publikę. Wszystko idzie po jego myśli do czasu aż na swoją arenę ściąga drużynę gracza, która pokonując coraz to silniejsze stworzenia dochodzi do momentu, kiedy Baeloth niema już dla nich godnych przeciwników. Więc w celu usatysfakcjonowania tłum postanawia samemu wejść na arenę by zakończyć ich żywot. U jego boku w finałowej walce stoi draug, który zdradził swoich pobratymców - Thardek oraz Elan Garaq - Rakshasa, będący gościem specjalnym Baelotha. Gdy drow zostanie dość mocno zraniony dodatkowo przywoła na pomoc Ghlouralka. Po śmierci Baelotha i jego towarzyszy, wszystkie zniewolone stworzenia zostaną uwolnione z klątwy. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Postać spotkać można w lokacji Knieja Larsa, ale dopiero gdy nasza postać zdobędzie przynajmniej 10.000 punktów doświadczenia. Wyspecjalizowanie * Ekwipunek * Relacje w drużynie *Jako że Baeloth jest postacią złą to zostanie zaatakowany przez Ajantisa. Biografia Zapytany o swą przeszłość Baeloth Barrityl lub „Baeloth Artysta” jak woli być nazywany, twierdzi, że jest drowim magiem o dużej renomie. Nie jest skory do wyjawienia swoich wcześniejszych dokonań, ale przechwala się swoim najnowszym przedsięwzięciem, Kręgami Podmroku. Mimo że zakończone porażką, twierdzi, że było to najlepsze przedstawienie w Krainach. Okoliczności jego porażki w Kręgach są niejasne, ale twierdzi on, że dużą w tym rolę odegrała nieuczciwość jego przeciwników. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Można go spotkać w lokacji Coast Way Crossing w rozdziale 8. Baeloth przebywa w północnej części mapy, gdzie kolejny raz próbuje przeprowadzić swoje widowisko Black Pits. Nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem drowa i widowisko zakończy się ucieczką widzów, natomiast Baeloth, podobnie zresztą jak M'Khiin będą mogli dołączyć do drużyny. Jeśli jednak Baeloth został zabity podczas przechodzenia podstawowej fabuły Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, to nie będzie można go przyłączyć do drużyny. Pojawi się w grze, ale ucieknie chwilę po przybyciu drużyny. Wyspecjalizowanie * Ekwipunek * Relacje w drużynie Biografia When asked about his past, Baeloth Barrityl, or "Baeloth the Entertainer" as the drow prefers to be called, maintains that in his Underdark homeland he commanded great respect as a sorcerer. Now on the surface, he makes a living instead pitting combatants against one another in betting rings. "My shows were the best in all the realms," he muses fondly, though his last great endeavor ended in disaster. Baeloth attempted to regain some of his renown with a new fighting pit, only to learn that giving forest animals fierce names was not enough to draw the attention of the spectators. After repeatedly failing to inspire bloodthirsty rage in squirrels and mice, he abandoned the effort and moved on. You have a feeling Baeloth is still looking for his next great exploit. Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Postać występuje w nowej odsłonie kręgów podmroku, jako postać epizootyczna. Wygląd Jak większość przedstawicieli swojej rasy Baeloth ma długie białe włosy, spiczaste uszy i skórę ciemnej karnacji. Nosi ciemne szaty. Cytaty *"Run! Rapidly! Right now!" *"We do wonderful work! I'm impressed." *"What noble notions noodle through your noggin?" *"This won't work. My path might pare off from yours presently." *"Enough! Baeloth the Entertainer goes ELSEWHERE." *"So be it! I will bestir this brave band into acts of astonishing acclaim!" *"*ziewa* The sirine of sleep sings to me..." *"If we're to wait here, I might begin a brand-new business..." *"Fistfuls of flaming finality!" *"Death delivered!" *"Fight or flee, either way you fall!" *"After them! Attack!" *"Aaaa!" *"Gah! Potions! Poultices!" *"I go... to my grave..." *"Such a flock of foliage flourishes around us!" *"Ah, the comfort of cobbles under my soles soothes me." *"Chill, creepy caverns always appeal to my aesthetics." *"Bright, blinding sun! I'll seek out some shade." *"The dark is definitely delightful, don't you think?" *"Aye?" *"Your yen?" *"Siyo?" *"Ask someone else!" *"Mmmm?" *"What is it NOW?" *"To task!" *"I'm busy right now." *"So you say." *"I'm here, and I hear." *"Let me entertain you!" *"I'm huge in the Underdark." *"Alveus Malcanter? Never heard of him." *"Another contender collapses!" *"Sleep well, dalninil." *"And take that, vile villain!" *"A fail. A flub!" *"My attacks atrophy. This isn't working." *"My bags are bursting! Had to drop it." *"I've nabbed a knicknack!" *"Invisible." *"My magic misfires!" *"Trap at your toes." Występowanie *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear en:Baeloth Barrityl Kategoria:Kręgi Podmorku Kategoria:Drowy